


TEAM ANUBIS: My Evil Team.

by RabbitKamen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitKamen/pseuds/RabbitKamen
Summary: I'm goiing to be slowly piecing together my evil team, after many MANY rewrites! Might even do a whole regional story based on them, if people want. This might evolve into Gym Leaders, Professors, Elite Four... and even rivals!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Team Name: Anubis

Goal: Team Anubis’s overall goal is to revive Pokemon whose lives were lost to unfortunate circumstances, like war.

How will they achieve this: A member of Team Anubis has constructed a machine that will allow them to suck the life force out of a human, and turn it into raw energy. However, this has proven unsuccessful. After all, a machine needs a fuel source, and what would be a better fuel source than a legendary with near infinite power, or that can generate electricity? When this Pokemon fuels their wicked device, it will allow Team Anubis to erase all of humanity, and revive every last deceased Pokemon, where they will rule the Earth, “as it should naturally be” so they claim.

Appearance of Grunts: The grunts of Team Anubis look like grave robbers, with bandages binding most of their body, especially on the chest region. Their arms and legs also have bandages wrapped around them, with pieces of them dangling freely in the wind. The grunt’s “uniforms” also have them wearing gold jewelry upon their bodies. Male grunts are seen typically wearing gold bracelets, with sapphires and rubies alternating in a pattern around the jewelry, and anklets with silver etchings in an Unown language that read “Anubis” on the piece. Female grunts, however, are seen wearing necklaces, with pearls for a chain and a shiny emerald right in the center of a golden eye, and crowns with diamonds adorning the top of the crown’s many fine points. There are also elite grunts, who wear similar jewelry depending on the gender, but also wear golden shoulder armor, with hieroglyphics of Lucario and Purrloin on them. Team Anubis as a whole tend to use Dark and Ghost type Pokemon, like Yamask, Purrloin, and Gastly for example.

You first meet a couple of grunts after you beat your first Gym Leader, harassing some Schoolgirl Trainer who ran off, clearly being a bother. 

Grunt 1 (M): C’mere girly, we don’t wanna hurt ya, we just want your life energy!  
Grunt 2 (F): Hey, you’re sayin’ too much! You’ve got nothing to worry about you little snot, get over here or we’ll hush you up real good!  
(This is when they notice you, overhearing and seeing their harassment.)  
Grunt 2: See, I told you you were saying too much! Grrr! *bonks him on the head*  
Grunt 1: Ow! How was I supposed to know some brat was gonna hear us? Well, you know what they say, snitches get stitches right?  
Grunt 2: Agreed! Let’s mummify her before she even gets a chance to snitch!

The grunts aren’t very strong at this point, Grunt 1 only carries a Purrloin, and Grunt 2 has a Yamask. You do fight them in a double battle though.

Grunt 1 (during defeat screen): Gah!! Looks like we’re the dusty ones here! No, I mean rusty ones!  
Grunt 2 (during defeat screen): What’s with this kid, Miss Nep… I mean, Cleo said we would win!

Grunt 1 (post defeat): Um, sis we might have some issues here… this kid’s pretty tough.  
Grunt 2 (post defeat): We um… we gotta run kid! You only won because we’re the grunts, like the hors d'oeuvre before the main course! And you’re gonna be full of SAND when Team Anubis is through with you!

They of course eventually run off, and you meet up with the girl, returning her safely to town.


	2. Chapter 2

Going in order, we next have our first admin! Her code name is Cleo within the organization, but her actual name is Nephthys. She is about college age. The reason for her nickname is that her appearance is similar to that of a mock Cleopatra. Starting with the head and facial region, she is pale skinned in general. Her eyes shine in a bright emerald hue, her nose is pointed and small, and her lips are of a smaller size as well. They seem to have a faint pink gloss applied to them. Her hair is long, straight, and flowing, colored in a deep lavender. Her eyes however have deep blue outlines, and streaks going down in the wadjet pattern similar to that of the actual Queen Cleopatra.

Going to a basic design of her clothes, she wears an off white cloth dress, that stops just above her “high heel sandals” as she calls them. Basically, high rise sandals that royalty in ancient Egyptian times would wear. Her wrists are adorned with pearl bracelets, and her ankles have black pearls in them as well, in a white black white black pattern. Around her neck is a shining gold ankh, with a deep blue sapphire in the center of it. She also always carries around her cane, with a small hook on the end of it for catching and throwing Pokeballs. The pattern on the cane is a series of stripes that winds its way around, their colors a bright yellow and lighter blue. 

Now, what was her reason for joining Team Anubis? Well, Nephthys joined due to an incident that happened in her original town, Lentimas Town in the Unova region. Some rogue Pokemon Hunters took away the villagers’ Pokemon so they couldn’t fight back when they hunted the local fauna into extinction, namely they were hunting Grumpig. No one even had strong enough Pokemon anyway to challenge the Ariados and Scizor that stood in their path, and these evil people stole their last bit of hope anyways. But one man DID dare to challenge them: the then leader of Team Anubis. His powerful Pokemon halted them in their path, and they cowered and ran in fear after he forced them into returning the Pokemon they had stolen. This clicked something inside her head: people are disgusting and evil. Pokemon are pure, incorruptible. With this thought, she joined the team and gained the prized position of Admin.

Her personality is very smug, but very peppy as well. She takes you as a threat, like your very existence could throw Team Anubis’s plans into jeopardy. As the game continues she slowly starts to unwind, losing her confidence, and her spirit begins to show cracks in it. 

You first encounter her before the 3rd gym, with some fairly powerful Pokemon by her side. She’s hiding in a nearby forest dungeon, where the Gym Leader of the town sends you off to do battle with the “Cleo” of Team Anubis for him. Her dialogue goes as follows:

“Oh, so you’re that little brat who beat my poor sweet grunts back in [first town name]! Jeez, the way the grunts described you, you sounded like a Grimmsnarl! But whatevs. I am Nephthys! Proud admin of Team Anubis! Against my legion of Pokemon, and my legion of grunts you are nothin but a Joltik! I’ll squash you like one, and then you’ll go SPLAT! You will face our wrath!” Her team at this point is pretty alright. Her team is as follows:

Liepard ♀ Level 21  
Ability: Unburden  
\- Assurance  
\- Slash  
\- Pursuit  
\- Aerial Ace

Galarian Yamask ♀ Level 21  
Ability: Wandering Spirit  
\- Night Shade  
\- Protect  
\- Toxic  
\- Rock Tomb

Mimikyu ♀ Level 23   
Ability: Disguise  
\- Shadow Sneak  
\- Baby Doll Eyes  
\- Draining Kiss  
\- Leech Life

Defeating her first Pokemon: “Oh wow, you’ve got some guts you twerp! But that was nothin more than luck! Bleh!”

If she defeats your first Pokemon: “Hah! I knew you were nothin special! Totes weak!”

Last Pokemon: “I never thought I’d have to use her, but no one can defeat my precious Mimikyu in battle!”

Defeat: “No way! You really are… that strong…” 

She seems a bit disappointed in herself, but picks herself up quickly, her “mean girl” personality kicking back in immediately. She pushes her hand through her hair, letting it flow through the space in between her fingers.

“Hmph! WHATever! I’m the weakest of the Admins anyway! And seeing how much time you wasted going after me…makes me hype, since my boss has only gotten further along in his plans! See you… whenever, buh bye!”

She giggles, walking away, with her legion of grunts in tow. Speaking to them, you find out they’re more along the lines of her fans, or groupies. They’re still loyal to the boss, but they have a soft spot for Nephthys. 

The second time you face her is right after the 6th gym, when the nearby lakes of the town are being assaulted, and searched top to bottom by Team Anubis, searching for hints about the Legendary Pokemon Yveltal. You of course have to fight your way through the Elite Grunts before making it to her, and shes first in line.

“You again? Ugh, haven’t you done enough already? You already stopped us at [3rd gym Town], and even beat my fellow admins AND my boss at [5th gym town]! But those were all flukes, especially MY first defeat! I’m… I’m not weak! I’ll make you pay you twerp, and I’ll squish you and squash you to pieces to prove it! Prepare for Team Anubis’s Nephthys to bury you!” Her new team is as follows:

Liepard ♀ Level 42   
Ability: Unburden  
Item: Sitrus Berry  
\- Fake Out  
\- Night Slash  
\- Swords Dance  
\- Knock Off

Runerigus ♀ Level 42  
Ability: Wandering Spirit  
\- Shadow Claw  
\- Bulldoze  
\- Rock Slide  
\- Mean Look

Weavile ♀ Level 42  
Ability: Pressure  
\- Ice Punch  
\- Night Slash  
\- Swords Dance  
\- Ice Shard

Mimikyu ♀ Level 44  
Ability: Disguise  
\- Shadow Claw  
\- Play Rough  
\- Swords Dance  
\- Charm

Defeating her first Pokemon: “Grr stop it! You’re cheating or something!”

Defeating your first Pokemon: “Finally, got one of your weak Pokemon down for the count!”

Last Pokemon: “Mimikyu! Stop this… stupid dumb, stupid brat! He needs to learn how strong we are!”

Defeat: “No no no! I can’t have this happen again! Horus will… he’ll be so mad at me…”

She slumps to the ground, now looking like she’s about to cry.

“I-I mean… hmph! You just got lucky again, you hear me? Lucky! Horus will beat you, totally! He’s the meanest of the mean, and you know that don’t you? He’s not going down easily, especially to a lucky little snot like you! See you in the obituaries, Trainer!” She however, just stands off to the side, and doesn’t really seem to stop you from continuing onward.

Her final encounter in the main story is after you defeat the 8th gym leader. The skies darken, and you get a call from the region’s professor, demanding your presence in the 4th gym town. When you go there, you see a gigantic pyramid has arisen from the deep crater within the town, rising high above the small houses and buildings littered amongst it. It’s a huge dungeon called the Team Anubis Pyramid, flooded with Grunts and Elite Grunts. As you venture to the top, you come across a familiar face, hair drooped down and covering it, as you hear sobs filling the room. She lifts her head up, notices you, and retreats, grabbing her cane.

“G-go away! Don’t hurt me, please! I-I know I’m weak but… I have to… I have to stop you! If I don’t then… then Horus will… He’ll!” and the battle promptly begins. Her final team in the main story is as follows:

Liepard ♀ Level 52   
Ability: Unburden  
Item: Sitrus Berry  
\- Fake Out  
\- Night Slash  
\- Swords Dance  
\- Knock Off

Runerigus ♀ Level 52  
Ability: Wandering Spirit  
\- Shadow Claw  
\- Earthquake  
\- Rock Slide  
\- Zen Headbutt

Weavile ♀ Level 52  
Ability: Pressure  
\- Ice Punch  
\- Swords Dance  
\- Night Slash  
\- Brick Break

Mismagius ♀ Level 52  
Ability: Levitate  
\- Shadow Ball  
\- Psychic  
\- Nasty Plot  
\- Thunderbolt

Mimikyu ♀ Level 54  
Ability: Disguise  
\- Shadow Claw   
\- Play Rough  
\- Swords Dance  
\- Wood Hammer

Defeating her first Pokemon: “Please just give up! I-I won’t even hurt you this time I promise! I just don’t…

Defeating your first Pokemon: “Finally! Maybe I’m not so weak after all… maybe I’m not useless…”

Last Pokemon: “Mimikyu, if we lose this… I’m sorry. You’re the best, most perfect friend a girl could ask for… I’m going to miss you.”

Defeat: She wipes away her tears, while looking away, not saying anything.

“You’re… you’re not going to hurt me? Trainer I’m… I’m so sorry. Please promise to protect me… if he ever shows up. I don’t wanna die… I don’t wanna die!”

You walk away, after promising her of course, and go into her quarters, discovering a diary, detailing some stuff about her day, when you get to the passage showing… her reason for joining Team Anubis, reasons listed above.. You realize how old this diary is, dating back years ago. You venture further into the pyramid… to beat Horus for the monstrous things he has done to this poor girl.

[AFTER THE DEFEAT OF TEAM ANUBIS, POST 6TH GYM]

This takes place after you’ve left the “scene of the crime.”

“Horus I’m, I’m sorry for being being beaten by that trainer… but I promise next time I’ll-!” Nephthys tries explaining herself, cowering before the man. He holds a hand up to her.

“I do not wish to hear it. You are, and always have been weak. A burden to this very team. If I were to ask the boss what he thought of you, I would bet he’d think the same. Pathetic. Weak. Can’t even beat a DAMNED CHILD.” He growls, approaching her, fists balled up in rage.

“B-but Horus, weren’t you also defeated by-” Before she could finish, she feels a hand wrapped around her throat. The hand was strong, but… she knew this wasn’t Horus. His Pokemon, with its cold mummified body, and single unblinking eye, showcased its hatred and anger as it gripped tightly around her throat.

“I’m giving you one last chance. ONLY one more chance. If you blow it next time… let’s just say there will be a pre-world ending body count… of 1. One that no one will remember.”

The Dusclops drops her to the ground, as she coughed, and Horus turned away from her, walking away. “Now hurry along. I don’t want to keep our boss waiting, go cry and choke more when you get back to base.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, consider this an update. I will no longer be updating this work, in this manner. I will instead fully write out my actual story, and write it out via that manner. So consider this retired until I finish.


End file.
